Astraea Ashlar
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Last Era, but she was created for a single Games (so her page will differ from the pages of normal tributes). Because of the requirements of said Games, she is a victor. Once the Games are completed or cancelled, she will be retired. ---- Name: Astraea Ashlar Epithets/Nicknames: '''The Double Avenger '''Games Won: '''69th Hunger Games '''Age at the time of her victory: 16 Current age: 22 Gender: Female District: 2 Birthday: '''January 1st '''Star Sign: '''Capricorn '''Sexual orientation: Homosexual Height: '5'6" '''Weight: '''133lbs '''Weapons: '''Throwing knives, dagger (Despite the painful history she has with daggers and how they're connected to Dolosia, she will use them to defend herself) '''Alignment: '''True Neutral, leaning towards Neutral Good '''Alliance: ' *Her first Games: Careers, a truce with Dolosia Ashlar (District 12) (this truce ended after Astraea figured out that Dolosia was the murderer of their father and the District 1 female) *75th Games: Broider Shantung (District 8), Voiletta Jacquard (District 8) 'Fears: ' *'Betrayal: '''Astraea fears being betrayed by anyone she knows or is close to, due to her late twin sister Dolosia betraying the family by murdering their father and betraying her by killing her crush during her first Games. *'Falling in love: 'Astraea doesn't want to fall in love again, since the girl she had feelings for was killed by her sister. She fears that if she falls in love again, the person she's in love with will die. *'Reminders of Dolosia: '''This isn't really a fear of Astraea's; it's more of a way to make her feel uncomfortable. Anything that reminds Astraea of Dolosia will bring back painful memories. This does include daggers, but she will use them if she has to defend herself. Appearance Astraea_Ashlar.jpg|Real Life Picture Personality Astraea is a quiet woman, keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself. She is self-sufficient, having lived alone since her victory six years ago. She enjoys fishing, baking, drinking wine and writing books, suggesting that when she is in a comfortable and relaxed environment, she can be quite creative. Astraea has a reputation as a harbinger of justice, which is true to some extent. She won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to harm/kill her or harms/kills her loved ones, even if the person or people trying to kill/harm is/are related to her. However, whilst she does acknowledge her reputation as "The Double Avenger", she doesn't take it to heart. She tries her best to avoid reminders of Dolosia, as they make her feel uncomfortable. Astraea will socialise with others and co-operate with them, but due to her fear of betrayal, she will be wary of those she meets. She's also scared of falling in love again. History Life prior to the 69th Hunger Games Astraea was the younger of a pair of twins born to Stanislaus and Hyacinth Ashlar on New Year's Day 53ADD. The Ashlars were a lineage that was famous for producing tributes, celebrities and politicians and its pro-Capitol/Hunger Games stance. Because of this, Astraea and Dolosia were taught these views (however, by the 75th Hunger Games, Astraea's views have changed). Sometime prior to Astraea volunteering for the Games, Stanislaus was found brutally murdered. Next to his body was a dagger that had been coated in an orange poison. Hoping to bring some comfort to her broken and distraught family minus a missing Dolosia (her disappearance would later be explained), Astraea volunteered for the 69th Hunger Games at the age of 16. Her father's murder was heavily-publicised, but Astraea tried to block this out so she could concentrate on the Games. Little did she know that her father's murderer was in the Games as well, representing a different district. 69th Hunger Games Astraea found out that Dolosia was the District 12 female tribute. When Astraea tried to ask her about why she had disappeared in the first place and why she went to District 12, Dolosia was deliberately vague with her answers or she abruptly changed the topic of the conversation. Dolosia turned down Astraea's invitation to join the Careers, but they compromised on a truce. Astraea joined the Careers. It's unknown what her training score was. At some point, Astraea fell in love with her fellow ally, the District 1 female. They agreed to a showmance, in the hopes that they could help bring in more sponsors and add to the supplies that the Careers had. Before Astraea could act on her feelings, she woke up one morning to find that the District 1 female's throat was slit. The weapon used to slit the girl's throat was a poison-coated dagger -- the same method used to kill her father. It was after this discovery when Astraea finally connected both murders to Dolosia. This set the stage for the finale and the confrontation between the twin sisters. Dolosia had murdered their father after an argument had turned violent. To escape persecution in District 2, she travelled to District 12. When she arrived in District 12, she was recognised by authorities as being a wanted criminal -- as she was a suspect in her father's murder (Astraea didn't harbour any hatred for her at that time because she didn't believe that Dolosia was the murderer). Dolosia pleaded with them that she would volunteer for the Games, so there was no need to extradite her. The authorities accepted her plea. Dolosia's actions led to Astraea volunteering for the Games. Dolosia was also the one who murdered the District 1 female, due to both murders being committed with a dagger coated in poison. Realising that Astraea had connected the dots, Dolosia confessed to both murders. Having lost control of her emotions and her sanity, Astraea fought her twin sister in one of the most emotionally charged finales in the history of the Games. Dolosia tried to explain herself further; their father had been an unreasonable man who wouldn't listen to her whatsoever and that showmances were both fake and futile since only one tribute could win. Astraea didn't listen to her. When Astraea had the upper hand in the fight, she killed Dolosia with her own modus operandi. She stabbed Dolosia in the heart with the poison-coated dagger. After three hours, Astraea was declared the victor. Life as a Victor Astraea was celebrated by the Capitol and District 2 as a champion of justice, which was reflected on her Victory Tour poster. She gained the epithet "The Double Avenger" as she executed the person responsible for the murders of two of her loved ones. However, she had ultimately failed in helping her family feel any better. She was too emotionally drained from the trauma of having to execute her twin sister to enjoy her Victory Tour and the celebrations held in her honour in The Capitol. To deal with the pain, she drank copious amounts of alcohol -- sometimes to the point where she would black out. At one point during her Victory Tour, she was prostituted against her will to the President's son. Figuring out a plan to get the President to leave her alone, she got his son drunk. In a drunken stupor, President Snow's son revealed secrets -- these secrets being able to change Astraea's views of the Hunger Games entirely and finally push her away from the mindset she once had; her trauma from the Games having been the first step. Astraea used these secrets as leverage to get Snow to leave her alone, and he couldn't possibly expose her since it was hard to fathom that an Ashlar was now sympathetic with rebel ideologies. Astraea was left alone. She lived by herself. Hoping to live a peaceful, quiet life, she took up many hobbies as outlets to deal with her pain; such as fishing in any pond or lake she could find, baking, tasting and drinking wine and writing books. 75th Hunger Games '''Note: '''The 75th Hunger Games being referred to is not the canon Games; it's a fanon version and a retelling of events -- more specifically what would have happened if the canon Victors hadn't won their Games. '''TBA Relationships *'Her father (Stanislaus): '''As a young girl growing up in District 2, Astraea was obedient towards her father and accepted the Ashlar ideals of being pro-Capitol and pro-Hunger Games; which her father expressed heavily. Even though she was a student of the Career Academy, she received extra training from her father. They weren't extremely close, but Astraea respected him as a father and as a mentor. **When Astraea was 16, her father was murdered. Like the rest of her family, except Dolosia, Astraea was devastated at first. But her devastation turned into motivation to bring comfort and hope to the rest of her family. She hoped to achieve this by volunteering for the 69th Hunger Games. However, because of who the murderer was, and how the finale of the Games transpired, she failed in her goal as her family was more distraught. *'Her family: 'Astraea cared for and loved her family. She was aware of the family's fame and always did whatever she could to give the family a good reputation, so that they weren't slandered by the media. When the head of the family, Stanislaus, was suddenly murdered, the family was shook by grief. Astraea hoped to bring them some comfort and joy by volunteering for the Games; but she failed as the murderer turned out to be a family member -- this fact bringing the Ashlars more despair. **After becoming a Victor, Astraea moved out of the family home. *'Dolosia: '''Dolosia was Astraea's twin sister. Astraea loved her dearly and the duo were inseparable when they were younger. However, when it came to obeying their father and training for the Games, Dolosia was not as interested as Astraea. **At the age of 16, Dolosia got into an argument with Stanislaus. The argument turned violent, and Dolosia killed him with a poison-coated dagger. Because of what she had done, she escaped District 2 and travelled to District 12. When she was stopped by authorities there, because she was wanted as a suspect in her father's murder, she pleaded with them to let her volunteer for the Games, in order to avoid being extradited. This plea was accepted and Astraea became the District 12 female tribute of the 69th Hunger Games. At the same time, Astraea volunteered to become the District 2 female tribute. **Initially, during the buildup to the Games/early period of the Games, Astraea was worried about Dolosia, due to her sudden disappearance, and asked her why she was now in the Games, representing District 12. Dolosia wasn't truthful to her. Astraea invited her into the Career Alliance, but Dolosia refused. Trying to look out for her sister's safety, Astraea insisted on a truce, which Dolosia agreed to. **At first, Astraea didn't believe that Dolosia could have killed their father. She still cared about Dolosia prior to discovering the truth and she came to the conclusion that Dolosia's disappearance was out of grief and a need to get away for a little while. **However, Astraea would be proven wrong. After the death of her ally/showmance partner, Cashmere, who was murdered with a poison-coated dagger -- linking her murder to Stanislaus' murder via the same modus operandi, Astraea connected the murders to Dolosia. Dolosia didn't disappear because she was distraught, she disappeared because she was the killer -- and Astraea had refused to accept the obvious because she hadn't envisioned her sister as someone who could commit patricide, up until this realisation. Any love and respect Astraea had for Dolosia had vanished. **Astraea fought Dolosia in the finale. Dolosia tried to justify why she killed Stanislaus and Cashmere -- her father refused to listen to her and was an unreasonable man, and showmances were not only futile but fake. **Astraea killed Dolosia with a poison-coated dagger -- which could be interpreted by some as poetic justice. Astraea ultimately felt betrayed by Dolosia, and the trauma impacted Astraea to the point where she would drink heavily until she blacked out, especially during her Victory Tour. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Fishing, melee combat, poison knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Strength, her fear of betrayal, being reminded of Dolosia Etymology In Greek mythology, Astraea is the daughter of Astraeus, the Titan god of the dusk, and Eos, goddess of the dawn. Astraea is the goddess of justice. Ashlar, by definition, is a thin, dressed, square stone that's used for facing masonry walls. Trivia *The name Stanislaus, the name of Astraea's father, is an old name of Slavic origin, meaning "glory" or "fame". *Hyacinth, the name of Astraea's mother, is derived from a Greek word, meaning the colour purple or the flower of the same name. *Whether she mentored the District 2 tributes from the 70th-74th editions is unknown. *Her training score in her first Games is unknown. However, due to her status as a Career and the training she received from her father, it's likely that it would have been in the 8-10 range. *She killed at least one person in her first Games. Any other kills she may have had besides Dolosia are unknown. *When writing Astraea's story, I forgot that the District 1 female tribute during the 69th Hunger Games was Cashmere. So technically, I shipped Astraea with Cashmere. Navigation Category:District 2 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors